


Constant Craving

by ladyofdecember



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Chuncan, Doctor/Patient, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bar, Gratuitous Smut, Love/Hate, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, season two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian isn't sure what he's doing anymore. Ben probably, definitely does. A look at the crazy, toxic and sometimes loving relationship shared by two men who shouldn't work but do. Set during Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even through the darkest phase, be it thick or thin

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to explore the weird aggressive friendship/non-friendship that Chang and Duncan have throughout season 1 and 2. I feel like it deserved way more fleshing out. 
> 
> I also really like the song Constant Craving. I must have listened to it 100 times while writing this.

He's out at a bar in the middle of a night on a tuesday for christ's sake and sitting with none other than the always precarious, always disrespectful Student Chang.  
  
He always gets a chuckle out of just how angry that makes the man whenever he uses the term.  
  
Ian sips at his scotch, humming at his own inside joke while Chang just stares at him. Finally, he glances at his watch and nearly does a spit take. “It's... oh my god, it's almost 2am!”  
  
Chang waved his concern off, gleefully eyeing the waiter heading towards their table. “Oh, so what? We're having a good time!”

“Oh my god. I'm going to be so sick tomorrow. I have a class at 8am you arsehole!”

Chang ignores his professor completely, grinning up at the beefcake in front of him. ““Yes, we'd like a couple of shots please. Actually, make those doubles! We're celebrating!”

The waiter was wearing a gold, glittery speedo and was oiled up to an obnoxious level of shininess. He grinned back at the man before shimmying away and the psychologist shook his head in disbelief.

Ian downed his whiskey and then his can of beer as well in a flash. “I have to go.”

Standing up from his wooden chair, which fell to the floor with the action, the brit swayed a bit once on his feet suddenly remembering just how much they'd drank but was nevertheless determined to get home.

“Oh, come on! Stay a little while longer! I just ordered shots!” Chang complained, standing as well.

“Just what are we celebrating?”

A menacing glint came over the chinese man's face as he peered up at his teacher. “Our new friendship of course!”

Ian glared down at him. “Look, you may not have cared about your job when you had it, and to be honest, I don't either but I also need to keep it so I can keep paying rent! It's so sad to think that on the brink of forty I'm still living in an bloody apartment!”

Chang frowned up at him. “Oh, alright. Look, just wait for the shots to come then we'll head out, okay? You can head to your precious 'apartment' and get your 'sleep'.” He said, using air quotes for words that didn't need air quotes.

The shots arrived then, almost on queue, causing the professor to pick up his chair once more and sink back down into it. “Fine, but then we leave. I can't believe I'm listening to you. I can't believe I'm actually here in this bar.”

“Shots! Shots! Shots!” Chang shouted happily, downing his and watching as the professor downed his as well.

Gagging a bit from the bitterness, he quickly recovered and leaned across the table. “So tell me, just why are we celebrating? And why did you insist on me meeting you at a gay bar?”

“It's not a gay bar! It's... a very tasteful, very flamboyant bar that just so happens to have men in tight little speedos serving drinks.”

Ian blinked at the man for a moment, deciding finally to let the issue go and held up another hand to their waiter who was passing by. “Another!”

...

He felt numb all over, completely disembodied as he sat on the couch in his apartment, the clock on the wall showing it was nearing 3AM. He felt confused as he sat there and more than that, slightly tranquil as he glanced over at none other than Ben Chang. Student Chang.

The man grinned at him, clutching a goblet of wine in his left hand. Ian wondered if he'd gotten him that wine or if the troll had taken it upon himself to ransack his kitchen. He was too far gone at this point for any sort of memory recall. The whole night had honestly been a blur.

“So anyway, how are you?” Chang asked happily.

Ian glared. “Confused. Did you roofie me?!” He asked with real concern.

“What?! No!” The look on the man's face was enough to clear that accusation completely. He seemed wounded enough by the statement that he accepted it as true with a nod.

“So what? Is this a ploy so you can do laundry in my apartment as well? You're not moving in here!”

Groaning in frustration, Chang sat his wine down on the coffee table in front of them. “You do one load of laundry at a friend's house and suddenly you're trying to move in! Geez!”

“You were trying to move in! If Jeff hadn't thrown you out, you'd never have left! And once again, for like the umpteenth time tonight, we are not friends! You take my anthropology class, you follow me around like a lost little puppy dog, only not as cute and you just... you're just genuinely annoying!”

“Okay, first of all, it's not your anthropology class, you're just taking it over. Second, if we're not friends and I'm so horrible, why did you agree to go out with me tonight in the first place?”

Ian stared, mouth open as he struggled to remember just how he had been talked into such a thing. Memory was always the first thing to go with heavy drinking and so he didn't try, choosing to shrug it off.

“All I know is, I'm bombed!” Ian responded, unable to keep even a straight face as he burst into laughter.

Chang joined in, laughing hysterically as the late hour and intense amount of alcohol they'd had began to really sink in. Chang fell down easily against him as he laughed. The two were in stitches for quite some time before Ian looked up and noticed the way the man was suddenly looking at him. It made him nervous so he straightened up as best he could and glanced out towards the far living room wall.

“Well then, I guess maybe we should call it a night. Class tomorrow and all that. Uh... ”

The shorter man looked disappointed and even a little hesitant before leaning towards him, a tawdry hand creeping up his jean clad thigh. “Maybe. Or maybe we could... ?”

Chang left the question open ended and as the psychology professor turned towards him, he found the man's lips upon his own.

It seemed like a blur now that he tried to recollect it as suddenly, in a flash, he found himself on his back on his own leather couch, being shoved down it by the smaller man.

Chang was climbing on top of him, his lips crushing his own as he began kissing him in a feverish dream sort of way.

The alcohol getting the better of him, Ian began to kiss him back, just as needily, his hands running up his back and into his short, jet black hair.

His head was swimming as he began to hear the tell-tale sounds of a thunderstorm approaching outside. Rain was pattering down onto the metal part of the balcony roof as a loud boom of thunder sounded.

Chang shoved his pelvis up against his own, thrusting with a certainty that left him almost in shock as he begged at his lips for entrance with his tongue.

Giving in, Ian felt the man shove his tongue into his mouth and up against his own in the most delicious way. They made out as the smaller man rocked against him in sexual desire, his hard on pushing almost through his own jeans to rub against the professor's stiff dick.

He slammed his lips against his own and began trailing a hand down his sweater vest to the edge before going inside to grip the warm flesh beneath. Ian squirmed and made an indignant noise beneath the kiss, or at least he tried to but Chang still continued on.

Moving to pull away and duck up under his chin to lick and suck at the delicate flesh on his neck, Ian gripped at the man's head once more, seemingly to try to pull him away and pull him closer to him all at the same time. Leaving little bruises and marks all along the porcelain skin, Chang sat back to admire his handiwork. Ian was a mess, his glasses askew, his hair everywhere. Setting aside the man's glasses, he went back to work, frenching him once more.

After some time, he reached up to loosen the man's tie from it's stance beneath the sweater vest.

“Hey!” Ian complained but did nothing to stop him. He looked kind of pathetic, all flustered and inebriated but still very resolute.

Chang wondered just what it was that compelled a man who was so lazy, he saw no problem in coming in to work at a college still half drunk but found it necessary to always make sure to dress professionally and to the utmost standards. He glanced at the man's appearance once more as he tossed away the tie. He was dressed in blue jeans and a neat, collared shirt beneath said sweater vest. Make that dressing uptight.

They continued making out dizzily until he had the professor's pants all the way off and began working on getting the vest over his head as well.

“Wait... maybe we... should... “ Ian trailed off, looking delirious with all the activity and Chang thought it best to just shut him up as soon as possible.

Shoving his tongue back down his throat was enough to convince the man to forget his inhibitions and just go with it. This allowed Chang to undress the man the rest of the way as well as get his own clothes off so they could get with it when it came to actually fucking.

Before he could really focus on the moment before them, Chang seemed to be grasping at his cock and beginning to stroke him off.

He wasn't complaining. There'd be plenty of time later to think. The blood was having trouble getting all the way to his brain anyway.

After an intense few moments of pleasure and teasing, Chang leaned in to whisper seductively in his ear. “Do you have any condoms?”

Ian gasped like a fish at the work of Chang's hand which refused to pause in his goal even as they began conversation again. “Uh... no, uh, wait... yes!”

“Where?” Chang asked as he grinned almost carnivorously.

“Wallet.” He gasped as the man leapt off of him in search of his prize.

It gave the professor only a moment for his mind to try to come to grips with just what was happening. He was at home, in the middle of his living room, about to be fucked by a psychopath. Okay, well that wasn't fair, a man who was mentally unstable but who on some occasions actually did focus enough to be productive in some fashion or other.

Goddamn, why did that turn him on so much?

Before he could think much further, the man was back, bearing down on him with a lustful look, at he gripped his dick once more. Ian forgot how to breathe.

“Lube?” Chang breathed instead but Ian only shrugged and gaped at him. “Nevermind... “

He began sucking on two of his fingers on his right hand while still, simultaneously jerking him off. It was incredible.

Then, in order to prepare him for what was to come, he plunged them deep inside of the brit and began maneuvering them in such an enormously pleasant way.

Once he was certain he was ready, he wasted no time in kissing him deeply before plunging his own rock hard dick deep inside of him.

A multitude of things happened all at once, the primary one being the sudden rush of pain/pleasure that filled one Ian Duncan. It was all quickly lost in the rush of sensations that were filling his entity as the former teacher began fucking him over and over again.

He was shoved backward and up against the arm rest of his neighbor's second hand couch as Chang repeatedly rolled his hips up against him, pumping into him again and again. He groaned in response, writhed around in pleasure and ecstasy. He may have had a bit of a dry spell sexually. It may have lasted so long, he forgot what it actually felt like.

Chang threw a wrench into the whole operation suddenly, gripping him and pulling him up close, effectively pulling out of him much to his dismay. He threw him up against the back of the couch so he was facing away from him and clinging to the back for support as Chang sat up on his knees. Sucking along his neck once more, this time from behind, Chang chuckled darkly causing Ian to shiver.

“After so many years, I never thought I'd get to do this. Finally, I have you right where I want you.”

“Wh-what?” He gasped out as the man began to nibble at his delicate throat semi-painfully.

“I wanted you for so long. You were so out of reach. But now... now you're all my mine. And I'll do what I please.” Chang laughed once more as he moved his hands down around his waist to grasp at his still erect cock to begin jerking him off once more.

Ian gasped. “Oh my... uh... “

The alcohol was causing an enjoyable blurring of the edges of reality and just what was happening, a sort of rosy glasses inspired tint of the events unfolding before him. However, he was still pretty aware that the strange man he was currently engaged in sex with had been the same one to assault him just the year before. He tried not to think about any of that now though. Still, it was kind of hot, this whole thing.

Sucking on his neck once more, Chang moved to position himself just so behind the professor before putting on a second condom he seemed to have materialized out of nowhere. Suddenly, he was inside of him again and Ian sank forward against the leather, panting with effort and feeling lightheaded.

Chang was holding him in place as he jerked his hips upward and further up inside of him in an ecstatically pleasurable way. He began to follow a pacing, a rhythm that was driving him wild as he bucked up against him.

Ian groaned and moaned and Chang let his tongue travel back down to his right ear as he began sloppily breathing into it and kissing it over and over in time with the repetition of his cock sliding in and out.

It was almost like a music video or a movie and Ian wondered if it were the alcohol making him think “Typical Situation” by Dave was playing in the background of the apartment. How silly, the acoustics of the apartment were not up to par with the gem of that song. He must be imagining things. He must really be wasted.

“So. Good.” Chang breathed heavily into his ear as he pumped into him.

Ian leaned his face roughly down into the couch and let out a series of loud moans.

“You're so perfect, so stuck up and stuffy. And now... now this... “

He didn't know what the man was muttering about but he didn't really care, lost in a series of sensations and emotions he hadn't felt for many a year at this point.

“God, I want you!” Chang growled, gripping hard at either side of his hips as if to pull him down further against him as he rutted up against him more intensely.

He began to lose it, feeling very much on the brink of orgasm as he gripped the top of the couch roughly and forcibly.

A few more ragged breaths huffed into his ear was enough to drive him up and over the edge and soon Chang followed him as well.

They fell back against the couch, not without Chang's gentle support to keep the brit from completely falling off and to the floor. Sitting up to dispose of the condom, he soon sank back down on the couch.

Outside the rain had picked up, a scattering of raindrops hitting the metal and trees and drenching everything. After a moment or so, Chang clutched at him to pull him over even closer to him and the two fell asleep.


	2. Always someone marches brave, here beneath my skin

It was early yet, too early to wake up and yet still late enough to somehow try to go back to sleep. Ben Chang was wide awake and staring out at the beginnings of a sunrise which were covered up by wide, obnoxious white paneled blinds. Boring. This place was the worst. He'd have to give him some décor tips.

He eyed the man who lay on top of him, snoring lightly. Ian was clutching at him, just as Chang was clutching him back to hold him gently in place. He was still sound asleep. They were still nude and Chang wondered if maybe he should get up to get dressed.

Would the man be upset upon waking and finding him still there? Or would he be more insulted that he'd dressed and left without so much as a goodbye? For all the years that they'd known each other, the man still seemed to be such a mystery to him.

He didn't have to wonder too long however, as the man seemed to already be waking up. He watched as dark eyes blinked curiously up into his own and squinted to make out just what was happening. 

“Oh, uh... your glasses are... they're over there.” Chang motioned over towards the coffee table but made no move to actually get up.

Ian blinked in shock and stilled in some sort of petrified fear, having come to the realization of last night. “Oh... right... “

Chang wondered if he should let the man up and a second later, loosened his stronghold on him, allowing the brit to quickly scrambled up towards his own end of the couch.

He grabbed his glasses first, then hastily looked about for some clothing. He decided to give the man some space as he gathered up his own and dressed as well.  


As the psychologist let his mind focus on only the present moment and not the disastrous memories forming in his mind from last night, he shook his head to free himself of any anxiety.  


Ian thinks he just isn't sure what he's doing anymore. Ben probably, definitely does. 

They stumble around conversation awkwardly, as they realize that while painfully sober, and a little hungover, conversation with one another isn't as easy.

Ian makes a haphazard offer of breakfast knowing full well the only thing in his fridge is wine and maybe, maybe a block of cheese.

Ben just waves it off and mumbles something about going to his favorite coffee shop before school and neither of the mention the fact that he has no car.

The chinese man awkwardly shuffles off in a haste, leaving Ian to just sit on his couch, head in hands and wonder just what he is doing with his life.

At least it stopped raining.

…

He was only slightly late for his class, walking in after the bell and all the students were seated was normal anyway. So what if he came in at half past and a lot of the students had left?

The class went swimmingly, at least as swimmingly as psychology can go when you have a pounding headache. Also, he didn't have to worry about seeing, you-know-who, not under later anyway.

The only thing he did have to worry about were the massive amounts of bruises covering his neck. He'd done his best to cover them with a turtleneck but my god, was it hot today. He wouldn't last the day wearing it. He'd have to change out of it sooner or later but for the morning, he'd manage.

He let the students come up with their own class topic to discuss and barely paid attention as they each came up to the front to prescribe what they thought the most important part of psychology was. Okay, so maybe he was blowing the class but these kids weren't going to “grow up” to be psychologists. They'd probably end up teaching, if anything.

By the time the bell rang and the students shuffled out, he felt sick to his stomach for more reasons than one. The main reason being his mistakes from the previous night. He'd tried not thinking about it but found he couldn't help it.

He hung his head in his hands. What a mess.

…

Just shortly before lunch, the Dean announced through the loud speaker of another upcoming dance. There wasn't a clear theme to this one. It seemed more and more with each passing one, that the Dean just liked dances.

As he was heading down the hall, dreading his upcoming anthropology class, he spotted none other than Jeff Winger moving towards the library.

“Jeff! Jeff!” He shouted, nearly shoving students left and right out of the way.

Jeff cocked an eyebrow as he approached. “You look like hell, buddy. Everything alright?”

“No. It is not alright.” Ian sighed.

“Well, that's too bad. Anyway, I gotta go-” 

The brit looked outraged at his dismissal. “Will you listen to me? I have important news! I have a real problem on my hands. You're supposed to be my friend!”

Jeff rolled his eyes, glancing through the glass of the library to see Annie already inside. He sighed, feeling frustration build up inside his chest. “Look, we're not really friends. I mean, I helped you with your case-”

“I slept with Senor Chang.” Ian interrupted him, a deadpan look on his face.

“Oh dear god.” The taller man said, gripping his sweater clad arm in urgency. “Come with me!”

He hauled the man down the hall to find a private place to talk.

…

“What do you mean you slept with him?!” Jeff shouted as they sat in the middle of the library.

Several students looked their way and Ian glared at the man, shushing him. “Will you keep your voice down?”

“I... I can't believe this.”

They'd staked out a small set of chairs in the very back of the place, a secluded spot, far away from the normal study room that the man usually hung out in. Ian had been less than thrilled when he found that this was where the man was dragging him. He didn't want others to know about this and the library was a place they were guaranteed to see people they knew.

“You can't possibly be serious. He's insane. He will cut you!” Jeff insisted, blinking rapidly at the brit.

“I know, I know! He's... quite literally out of his mind. Don't you think I know that? I am a psychologist.”

“Then riddle me this. What would you say about a man who recognizes crazy but intentionally goes after it rather than staying away like logic would dictate?”

“I didn't go after him!”

Jeff laughed, shaking his head. “Oh please, you love fighting with the man. You go back and forth during class like... I dunno, like some kind of couple on Desperate Housewives.”

Ian gave him a look. “Really? Is that really what you wanted to say?”

“Leave me alone, I barely got any sleep last night.”

“Tell me about it!”

Jeff grinned. “Yeah, I'll bet you didn't!”

Sighing deeply, the professor rolled his eyes. “Ha-ha, this is so funny to you! It's great. I'm glad my misery is fodder for your entertainment.”

“Well, it's your fault. I mean, who intentionally messes around with that kind of crazy?”

“Hey, I didn't intentionally do anything. He's... weirdly addictive.”

“Oh, gross! Alright, I'm done here. I can no longer sit here and listen to you talk about banging Chang!”

“Alright, well I gotta get outta here. I've gotta change. It's way too hot!” Ian complained, pulling at the collar of his sweater.

“Yeah, what are you even doing wearing a sweater? It's 90 outside!”

“Uh... never you mind. It's a british thing, alright?”

“Uh huh... “

Ian rolled his eyes and stormed out, intent on getting back to his office uninterrupted.

…

Shoved up against the doorway of his own office and trying hard to keep the sounds emitting from the room down, Professor Duncan was currently being mauled by his student.

Chang made quick work after coming into his office uninvited of attacking his neck with his teeth and was currently sucking all along the side and moving down towards his collarbone.

“Okay, okay, look... can we just pause for a moment?” He finally demanded, shoving the shorter man off.

He looked at him and his crazed, wild eyes, unable to keep himself composed the longer that he stared at him.

“What is it? You want to be on top?” Chang panted, grinning mischievously and licking his lips in what he thought was a seductive manner.

“What? No! Look, what are we doing here?”

“Fucking around, I mean until you decided to go all 'woman-brained' on me.”

“Wow, that's... really offensive. And that's coming from me.”

Chang rolled his eyes and stepped forward again to grip at his coat, slamming him back against the door once more. “Shut up, you love it!”

He kissed him once more square on the mouth before climbing up on his tip-toes to close the gap in their extreme height difference a bit. Running a hand up and into his hair, he gripped it to bring the man even closer as he began prodding his lips to open and include their tongues.

Ian melted against the door at once and fell into the rhythm of their tongues stroking and running against each other. He'd wanted to have a conversation about what a mistake it had been for them to sleep together in the first place but, he supposed, that was a conversation that could wait.

Chang began ripping off his jacket and undoing his belt bucket, all without breaking their kissing session. Ian breathed into him as they continued frenching while he lost article after article of clothing.

He tugged at Chang's own guayabera shirt before remembering that it had several buttons that had to be undone. He moved on to the man's belt which he unbuckled and then the pants themselves which he unbuttoned.

Chang suddenly stepped back from the professor and smirked.

“What?” Ian panted. Oh god, this couldn't be good.


	3. Constant craving, has always been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this gets really weird and really explicit. Chang is crazy, you know. And kind of obsessed. Be forewarned.

Chang, having grabbed him and threw him down onto the blue, flowery couch, settled up against his wall was hungrily staring down at him now. Staring back up at the him in disbelief at the sheer amount of force and strength, Ian watched as he wasted no time in getting his own shirt off and dropping his pants to the ground. 

Ian laid there, unsure of what exactly he was doing with his life and the decisions he'd been making as of late but had little time to actually consider them.

Chang began tugging off his shoes and slacks followed by the loosening of his tie. He climbed ontop of his lap and straddled him, eagerly toying with the length of the silken material, which he'd freed out from under his vest.

“Be careful with that, it's not a bloody leash!” Ian sounded, trying to maintain some control of the situation. 

He instantly regretted it however, once Chang leered down at him, even more intensely than before. “Oh... isn't it?”

His eyes roamed over the asian man's naked chest as he quickly ducked down and captured his lips once more, feverishly kissing him while running a hand down his side to creep down towards his boxers. 

He jumped and squirmed from the sheer touch of the man as his hand crept along over towards his member, seeking it out like a missile. He moaned into the kiss as the man began to caress it through the cheap material of the fabric.

Finally, Chang sat up once more and began the daunting task of unbuttoning the several buttons on the man's vest. He prompted him to sit up from his position so he could fling it across the office, watching it land on a lampshade. He began loosening the tie even more, looking please when it slid out from under his collar completely. He studied it for a moment before setting it gently aside for an idea he'd have to come back to later. Finishing up his work, he unbuttoned the rest of the professor's buttons on his dress shirt before pulling that off of him as well.

The two sat practically naked now, clad only in their boxer shorts, Chang still ontop of the brit, their pelvises lined up just perfectly. He leaned down, pressing heavily onto his shoulders with the effort and the weight. 

He kissed him again, deeply on the mouth and smiled into the kiss before sitting back up, only inches away from the man's face. “This is so hot.”

Ian swallowed thickly, just eyeing the man precariously. “I'm... not sure what to think at this point.”

“Don't think, professor. Let me think for you. Let me be your student and I'll work extra hard for my extra credit.” He grinned suggestively.

“You're... you're serious right now?”

“I'm just trying to get an A, professor. Won't you tell me what to do to get that A?”

“Oh my god... “

Chang began to laugh maniacally, causing an already tense Duncan to feel even more nervous. His 'student' reached down to pull off his boxers before standing up to remove his own as well. Settling back in once more, he leaned down and began to nip and suck all along his neck and jawline hungrily.

Ian let out a grunt and then a moan, moving his hands up to Chang's bare back to pull him down further. “Oh yeah... “

Chuckling darkly, he said, “Like that? Yeah, I thought you would. You dirty, son-of-a-bitch!”

His eyes fluttering shut, Ian gripped at the man as he continued biting up and down his neck before moving lower down towards his bare chest. 

“So hairy... “ Chang muttered as he kissed along his pectoral muscles and chest hair, over to his nipples.

“Oh god, yes, oh... “ He began to squirm with the introduction of him sucking on one while he used his free hand to tweak at the other.

Feeling embarrassingly close to already cumming, he opened his eyes to try to slow the whole ordeal down. He reached up to place to steady hands on the man's shoulders to push him away. 

He panted as he stared up into the man's curious dark eyes. “Wait... wait, just... let's slow down a bit, shall we?”

It was the wrong thing to say and looking back, the man would admit, it was a really dumb thing to say to the college's resident psycho.

Chang grinned down at him, cocking an eyebrow. “Slow down? Why? Is this too much for you, professor?”

“Well-”

“Are you getting too worked up, old man?”

“Hey!” He rebutted in anger. “I'm younger than you!”

“Yeah, okay, professor.” Chang chuckled.

“I am! Like... by more than a few years!”

Sitting squarely on top of him, their hips lined up perfectly, he made sure to shuffle them back and forth to distract the psychologist, causing his eyes to slide shut once more and his head to be thrown back in passion and temporary disillusionment. 

Struck with an idea that was just too delicious to pass up, he reached back for the discarded tie from earlier and quickly began tying the man's hands together in front of him. 

Ian jumped at the realization of just what he was up to and tried to tear away from him. “Hey, what?! No! No! You will not-!” 

Cackling madly as he knotted the tie securing the man's wrists together for at least a few minutes, Chang leapt up off of him and grabbed his pants from the floor.

“Where are you going?! What are you doing?!” Ian cried from his awkward position on the couch, his hands bound together by his own tie. It was a shame too, it was his best tie, now a crumpled, knotted mess.

“Just showing you what great fun we can have, if you'd only relax a little.”

“You're not... you're not going to leave me here like this, are you?”

“I wasn't... until now. Thanks for the idea, teach!” Chang grinned, as if the thought hadn't occurred to him at all. He picked up his pants as the psychologist sputtered indignantly from his place on the couch still.

“You! I swear by all that is good and holy, I will never have sex with you again!”

Chang made a face at him and shrugged. “Well, you already had sex with me so... ehh!”

Ian pivoted his weight around until he was able to topple upward to a sitting position on the sofa. He was a sight, clad only in his dark blue striped boxer shorts, hands bound in a bright orange and blue tie as he stared up at Chang.

Chang himself, was smirking as he dug through his pant's pockets before fishing out a set of handcuffs.

“What are those?” Ian asked, knowing full well just what they were. His mouth was suddenly very dry.

Chuckling again as he tossed his pants aside once more and strolled back over to him, Chang leaned down just an inch away from his face. “Handcuffs so that we can play. You didn't really think I was leaving, did you? I just needed to distract you. We both know that tie will never hold you.”

As the realization fell upon him, Ian blinked as he heard the sound of the handcuffs securely clinking shut around his wrists. “Oh god... “

Biting his lip, Chang straightened back up to take in the sight of the man, now bound by a tie and wearing handcuffs. “Hmm... needs something.”

“Let me go, right now! This isn't cute or funny anymore, I swear to god Chang... “

Student Chang paced the small office, in his stereotypical heart pattered boxers, trying to think of next steps. “Maybe if we got a camera?”

“Let me go!” Ian shouted, then winced as he realized that classes were still very much in session for the day. It wasn't even 2pm yet and students and/or faculty could very likely hear everything going on inside the office. “Did you lock that door?”

Ben paused in his musings, surprised by the question and startled when he realized he hadn't. Jogging over to the doorway, he made sure to latch it shut so they wouldn't be disturbed and Ian let out a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't be getting fired over this. At least, not today.

“So... professor.” Chang said, strolling over to the man. “You seem to be upset, let me help you.” 

Ian shook his head. “Unbelievable. You're really going through with this whole student-teacher sex thing?”

“You like it.” He responded, licking his lips seductively. Ian pretended it didn't affect him but couldn't cover the fact that he had been painfully hard the entire time and that was not going away anytime soon.

“Maybe I do.” He admitted, the slightest hint of a blush covering his cheeks as he sat back a bit, feeling gravity pull him backwards against the back of the couch.

“Tell me, tell me you like it.” Chang continued, creeping forward more and more.

“I like it. I want... to... “ He faltered, unsure of where to go from there. He hadn't had much experience sexually with flirting or even dirty talk. To be honest, most of his endeavors were the products of him and the other party being completely plastered out of their minds. The result of which meant that there was never any dirty talk or foreplay, just banging and passing out. Or, if there had ever been any activities of that nature, it wasn't like he had been able to remember them.

The man sunk down to his knees, placing two very careful hands on either of Ian's hairy knees and shoving the fabric of his boxer shorts up his thighs. The sheer action causing a a strangled sound to escape his throat as he swallowed nervously. 

Chang bent down and began to kiss the sides of his thighs, moving his way upward and nosing the fabric of the boxer leg out of the way.

“Oh god, oh... “ Ian moaned, unable to even grip the sides of the couch in passion from his bound hands.

Almost as an after thought, the man reached up to undo the tie but left the handcuffs locked securely around his wrists. He bit his lip again, as he gazed up at him from down on the floor. “Looks like I have you booked for the entire afternoon, doctor.”

Ian blinked down at him in confusion at the sudden change in sexy roleplay. “I'm sorry... wait, are we... are we doing therapist now instead of teacher?”

“Sure, whatever gets you hot.” Chang shrugged and went back to the tickling of his thighs causing him to squirm again.

“Oh my god, no! That's... that tickles actually!”

He began to wave back and forth and lose his upright position so Chang carefully steadied him with one hand on his waist while the other began tugging off his boxers.

He then stood to remove his own as well before going back to his position on the floor. He pushed the man backwards a bit so he could lean against the couch's back for support before gripping his hard-on with force and began stroking him off.

The psychologist threw his head back as his eyes shut in sheer pleasure.

Chang continued stroking him, a look of power and authority creeping across his face as he did so. “Yeah, you like that? You like how I make you feel, doctor?”

“Oh my god, I... “ He trailed off, eyes still squeezed tightly shut.

“Oh, you're so pent up, aren't you? So disgustingly dirty and yet so repressed.”

Ben grinned up at him when he eventually did look down towards him again. He licked his lips as the dirty talk was really starting to take effect. He didn't think he'd be lasting much longer.

Holding his hands slightly elevated and up towards his chest, he found there was really nowhere for his hands to be comfortably placed. They were becoming heavy as well from the sheer action of holding them up and he tried forcing the cuffs' chain to break by pulling his wrists apart as far as they would allow.

“Ooh, you want to be free, do you?” Chang cooed as he continued stroking him before suddenly and unexpectedly leaning down to begin blowing him.

The professor let out a surprised shout and moan, before forcing himself to quiet down, the office door literally a foot away from them. He could hear students outside in the hall for goodness sake!

That thought alone got him even hotter. He considered the fact that just anyone could come and knock on his door at any time now. The Dean, Jeff, Britta... anyone really. Well, not really, he kind of only knew four people and one of them was on his knees blowing him.

Didn't he have a class soon? Oh, fuck it! He couldn't even pretend to care about anything else at the moment except actually busting a nut.

Chang pulled his cock out of his mouth with a resounding 'pop' sound and smirked up at him. “Oh doctor... isn't this your therapy couch?”

Distracted suddenly, from the delicious feelings emanating from his dick, Ian stared at the man in confusion. “Sorry?”

“You know... what you make your patients lay down on when they talk to you about being crazy?”

“Well... no, I mean, no one does that. It's just a couch-”

“I think I need some help, doctor. I think you should fuck me.”

Swallowing audibly, the brit could only nod profusely. “Okay. Sure. Let's do that!”

Chang stood up, a malicious glint in his eye as the professor tried to sit up properly but was still struggling due to his hands being cuffed. 

“But uh... I think you'll have to... you know.” He said, gesturing with his hands.

Unlocking the cuffs with the key he turned around to set the key back on the man's desk before being tackled from behind. Duncan had thrown him down onto the couch and was currently handcuffing his own hands behind his back with the cuffs.

“Oh baby, yes! This is... this is so awesome!” Chang giggled, his face being pushed down into the fabric of the flowery couch.

Securing the cuffs closed, Ian ran his hands across the man's naked back salaciously. He leaned down to whisper in the asian man's ear. “I'm going to teach you a lesson. It's called 'Don't start something you don't intend on finishing'.”

Shivering in anticipation, Chang chuckled darkly, moving his head to the side to make sure he was able to breath, the couch getting in the way.

Ian moved him slightly so that he was kneeling on his knees on the couch and positioned himself behind him just so. Having forgotten nearly all of their previous night's moments, he was wondering just how to begin.

Then again, as the study of the human psyche will tell you, sex is never to be thought about too deeply. Sex is a very personal thing and yet too much thinking and too much emotion can really ruin it.

He reminded himself of the baser urges of human sexuality and how it is usually just better to get on with it and lose yourself in the sensation.

And so, he stood up to grab some lube from the bottom desk drawer. 

“Oh god... “ Chang panted there on his knees as he watched the man circle around his desk and back over to him.

Before moving back behind him once more, he leaned down to grip at his ebony black hair forcefully, pulling him upward slightly to kiss him hard on the mouth. He shoved his tongue deep into his mouth, kissing him roughly and feeling even more turned on when the man moaned into his mouth needily.

He quickly moved back behind the man, kneeling on the couch as well and squirting some of the lube into his hand. Reaching around him, he began stroking him off with some of the jelly.

“Oh my god, yes, oh god!” Chang moaned, beginning to waver back and forth a little from the position on his knees.

Duncan used his free hand to steady him as he continued and began moving in close to bite and suck along his neck and jawline.

“Oh fuck, oh yes, this is so hot! So hot... “ Chang continued.

Finally, the younger man used some of the lube to stroke his own still rock hard erection before moving on to probe the man's entrance with a few fingers slicked with the stuff. He bent him over slightly, while still holding him in place with a gentle hand on his abdomen.

Trailing kisses along his throat, he began moving the digits in and out in a pleasurable fashion causing him to moan louder.

He pulled out entirely and removed his lips from his neck to shush him, causing Chang to whine. “Be quiet! People will hear us!”

“I want them to hear us. I want them to know my teacher is fucking me.” Chang said, leering back at the man as best he could with the awkward angle that it was.

“Shut up!” Duncan responded as maliciously as he could, sinking his teeth into his throat once more causing him to hiss in pleasure. 

“Oh god, yes, please! Just... just fuck me, please!”

And that was it, he couldn't take it any more. Wasting no more time, he added some more lube to his own erection before angling the man just so and sliding up into his entrance as slowly as possible.

The result was Chang trying and failing to bite back a moan. Ian moved his hands to position the man at a better angle then kept them there on his hips as he began pulling him down slightly and pumping up into him.

He began a steady rhythm of this back and forth, over and over again, each thrust becoming more and more pleasurable. Finally, he found the angle to be too much and pulled slowly out of him.

“What?! No!” Chang tried to complain as the man gently led him to lean against the back of the couch, still in position.

He retrieved the keys from the floor where they'd been abandoned and quickly unlocked the handcuffs, tossing them aside.

Chang licked his lips as he kissed him briefly before the younger man pushed him down onto the couch to crouch down once more.

He easily slid back inside of him and this time, Chang was able to use his arms and hands to hold himself in place as he fucked him from behind.

“Oh yeah, much better! You like that?!” 

“God yes, please, faster!”

He quickened his pace, fucking him deeper and deeper, feeling on the verge of orgasm finally.

Chang gasped and moaned into the pillow that had conveniently been placed at the armrest of the couch. He began to sputter as he too felt close to the edge.

“Fuck me, please!” He managed to get out.

“Yeah, that's it! I told you, I'd make you pay.”

“Oh my god, oh! Yes!”

Ian gripped at his hips, pushing deeper and deeper inside of him as he did so until he finally felt the man sputter gibberish as he came. Feeling overwhelmed with the feeling of being inside of him he too came just as hard as Chang before they both began to sag and collapse downward.

The brit had the forethought to carefully pull out of him and maneuver them both to the side of the couch, against the back, so as not to fall off. As Chang came to lay down fully, his head against the armrest, he shut his eyes in ecstasy. 

Ian moved so that he too was sharing the tiny couch and draped an arm across the asian man's chest, hugging him close beginning to drift off to sleep.

Before Ben joined him, he had the irrational thought in his mind to somehow capture the DNA that the man had just ejaculated in the hopes that maybe he could finally have a Chang-Duncan baby. But, the allure of sleep was much too powerful for him and he passed out before being able to do anything about it.


End file.
